


Makes This Harder

by lazy_daze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilo riding porn! Because of <a href="http://dazy-laze.tumblr.com/post/46184702325/it-makes-this-harder">that bloody gifset.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes This Harder

"I've been waiting for - ah - for this all evening," says Louis, eyelids fluttering.

"I know," says Liam through gritted teeth, his toes curling hard in the sheets,. "You weren't exactly subtle about it, Louis."

Louis has a thing about setting the pace, so Liam's holding as still as he can, flat on his back, body strung tight. Louis is hovering over him, fingers teasing the sensitive ridge of Liam's cockhead as he rubs it against the lube-slick clutch of his arsehole, and Liam tries to keep his hips flat on the bed, which is easier said than done. Louis grins down as Liam digs his teeth into his lip, then wriggles, setting Liam's prick right at his hole, then his thighs tense as he starts to bear down, moving so both his hands are on Liam's shoulders and his body is arched over Liam's.

"What - do you mean?" he says, voice thready. He looks wrecked, red cheeks and sweat gleaming on his forehead, but he's still smirking. "I was the picture of inn - innocence."

"Ahh," says Liam, closing his eyes tight as he sinks in another couple of centimetres, then opening them to watch Louis's mouth fall softly open. "N-- no, I'm pretty sure half the bloody stadium knew you were waiting for the show to be over so you could ride my dick."

It's not true - he hopes it's not true - but saying it gives him a shameful happy thrill of embarrassment, imagining all these thousands of people just knowing that Louis was desperate for Liam's dick, seeing Louis tease both Liam and himself, seeing the suggestive little roll of Louis's hips and knowing he would be doing just that later - right now - as Liam fills him up with his stiff eager cock.

Liam lets his hands land on Louis's hips, feels the soft damp heat of his skin, and urges on the sinuous rolls of his hips until Louis's settled in, Liam stuffed all the way inside him and the sweet curve of Louis's arsecheeks sat in Liam's pelvis.

"They knew no such thing," says Louis primly, and Liam can hardly remember what they were talking about.

"Fairly sure they did," he says anyway, and lets his hips rock up off the bed, grinning when Louis's eyes flutter shut.

Louis makes a lovely whimpery little noise, and opens his eyes again, looking right at Liam. It's stupid, it's so stupid, because Liam has his dick inside Louis's _arse_ and it's far from the first time, it's not like Louis is paying attention to anything else right now, but it still, _still_ feels like something special when Louis looks at him like that, the warmth that comes with the spotlight of Louis's attention when he beams it all on you. It makes Liam feel warm and squirmy in his tummy even now, totally aside from the throbbing pleasure in his balls as Louis arches his back, lets Liam's dick slip out a few centimetres before fucking himself back down deep.

"They definitely didn't," Louis says again, and drops his head down between his shoulders, rolling his hips in a harder, faster rhythm now. "Blatant lies, Liam Payne. I am _never_ obvious when I want something."

Talking about blatant lies. Liam coughs out a laugh that twists into a groan when Louis tightens himself around Liam, because he's a devious little shit, and Liam does exactly what Louis probably wants him to do, which is tighten his grip on Louis's hips and start fucking him hard, properly, jolting his hips up off the bed into Louis. He bends his knees to get more leverage, and Louis makes a high, pleased noise, fingers curling tight on Liam's shoulder and he rolls with the motion fluidly, until he's bouncing hard on Liam's dick. Liam's legs will feel this tomorrow, but his dick is wedging deep into Louis on each thrust, and Louis is _beautiful_ above him, his hair long fallen out of his quiff and pasted darkly with sweat to his forehead, his long straight eyelashes dark and looking oddly delicate on his cheekbones, his mouth red and open as he moans.

Liam isn't going to last long - not after spending the entire second half of the concert trying not to think about exactly this, hoping his briefs and willpower would keep his semi just a semi and not bulging out for thousands of pre-teen girls to look at - but he's pretty sure Louis isn't looking to last, either. His cock is so hard it's sticking straight up against his belly, smacking against it with each bounce, precome gleaming at his slit.

"Touch yourself," he says, breathless and low, because he's got a rhythm going, can't let go of Louis's hips, but he wants to see Louis lose it on his dick.

"Tchuh," Louis gasps out, being a little brat even in the middle of energetic sex, "do I have to do - bloody everything myself?" He steadies himself with one elbow on the bed next to Liam's head, and reaches between them to wank himself off.

The shift means Liam can't see Louis's cock now, can't see him come; but it's put Louis down closer, so if Liam just cranes his head up he can kiss him, which is better, much better. Louis is moaning and distracted, but he pushes his face blindly against Liam's and opens eagerly to Liam's tongue. Liam swallows Louis's moans, feels the vibration of them against the curve of his bottom lip. He can feel Louis all over when he gets close - the way his moans go all high and tight, the staccato puffs of his frantic breaths over Liam's wet mouth and the clenching of his body around Liam.

"Are you coming?" Liam asks, words half-lost in the wet mess of their mouths. "Are you, are you gonna come?"

He doesn't know why, but he loves it, fucking loves it when Louis tells, loves the breathless verbal confirmation that he's making Louis come, that he's made it happen, made Louis lose it--

"Yeah, yeah, you're - making me come, your fucking dick, _Liam_ \--"

He feels the hot wet splash of Louis's come spatter on his belly as Louis chokes out his name, and it's - crazy, it's brilliant, it's Louis teasing him all night and pushing him down on the bed and fucking himself down on Liam's cock like he's in control and then, then this, this soft, helpless way he comes apart on Liam's dick, in a way Liam thinks - likes to think he wouldn't give to just anyone.

He's coming, then; dragging Louis in tight against his body, his dick jerking inside the tight clutch of Louis's body, coming in tight spurts against the press of the condom.

"Fuck," he breathes out, and feels Louis shift in a pleased little laugh against him. Louis is always so amused and smug when Liam swears, like he taught Liam how to do it - Liam may have Louis to thank for many things, but knowing the power of a good swear isn't necessarily one of them; he just doesn't do it that often. But he is more than happy to let Louis have that.

He lets his legs flop slowly down back onto the bed, getting his hand up to ease his sensitive softening cock out of Louis. Louis makes a displeased little noise at the sensation, then swats weakly at Liam's arm when Liam rubs a cheeky finger over his slick, loose arsehole.

"Sorry," says Liam unrepentant, dealing with the condom and chucking it towards the bin. He'll gross himself out in he morning when he sees the used condom splatted on the floor, but in these moments, he really does not care. 

Louis tuts at him. He's a bloody deadweight sprawled over Liam's chest, and Liam likes cuddles as much as anyone but he does need to catch his breath after a really great fuck and Louis is not helping.

"Off, you great lump," he says, and shoves at Louis until Louis sighs, put-upon, and flops over onto his side, then pulls Liam bossily in to fling an arm and a leg over him.

Liam takes a grateful deep breath, blows it out over Louis's forehead to ruffle his damp fringe. "Was that what you were hoping for, then?"

Louis wrinkles his nose. "Eh, it was alright." His eyes are sparkling, but Liam shows mock-outrage anyway because he always plays along with Louis. It's possibly becoming a problem.

"Just alright!" He frowns. "I dunno, I'm not very pleased with that. I did my best, you know. If that's not good enough, you can always look elsewhere."

Louis giggles. "Liam, you're really not very good at this. You look positively murderous at the thought of me actually looking elsewhere."

"Yeah, well," Liam grumps, and tugs Louis in a bit closer. "'Alright', indeed."

"Fine, fine," says Louis, and yawns, starts wriggling and pulling at the duvet to tug it up over them. "You thoroughly satisfied me with your excellent lovely cock. That better?"

"Yes," says Liam. "Only because I know you're doing that thing where you joke but you actually mean it."

"I never joke about your lovely cock, Liam," says Louis, but it's swallowed up in another yawn, so Liam shushes him and tugs him in closer, reaches a hand out to flip the light off.


End file.
